


Eggnog

by Nanners (nanjcsy)



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas, Dark Comedy, Holiday, Inappropriate Humor, Mild Gore, Not Canon Compliant, Sorry Not Sorry, Thramsay - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-20 05:00:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17016216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanjcsy/pseuds/Nanners
Summary: Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays!Here is a merry tale of the Boltons Christmas Party! I am sure that nothing will go wrong.





	1. Gingerbread Porn

Roose entered house and was enveloped by warmth and the smell of freshly baked gingerbread. He saw the maid has freshly cleaned the house, he could hear Domeric playing piano from the living room. He gave the briefest smile to himself before he finished hanging his coat and bag up. Ramsay was such a difficult young man and Domeric never gave Roose a moment's trouble. It was so nice having Domeric home from college for the holidays. Domeric brought a sense of peace and family to his father that was never shared with Ramsay.

Perhaps it had to do with their mothers? Roose chuckled to himself, if only he could remember where he buried them, he supposed he could have tried to ask their ghosts?

As if simply thinking about Ramsay and trouble conjured it, Roose heard whispering and scuttling sounds in the kitchen. Roose froze then headed for the kitchen in a hunter's stance. Ramsay doesn't bake or cook unless Roose orders it. His pet doesn't cook unless ordered to by Ramsay. The only person who enjoys baking is Domeric. Their most recent maid, Jeyne, cooks meals upon instruction but she was not instructed to bake. Why would Ramsay be whispering in the kitchen if he was only getting a drink or a snack?

Roose entered the kitchen to see Ramsay bent over the three trays of gingerbread men along with Theon. "May I ask what you two are doing?" Roose's voice was soft and smooth but Theon jumped as if Roose shouted directly into his ear. Roose winced as the boy's head nearly whacked into the overhead copper hanging light.

Ramsay sighed and stared at his father with mild annoyance. "We are trying to help out since it's the holiday. We are decorating the gingerbread men for Domeric. He's too busy having a seizure over the piano keyboard right now." Roose looked at the gingerbread men with deepening suspicion. The frosting was white and thin, held by Ramsay in a bowl and the boys were using small paintbrushes to spread the frosting over the entire cookie.

"Is this a glaze, Ramsay? Or frosting that went very wrong?" Theon crumbled under Roose's gaze and stared intently at his nine fingers that twisted nervously in his oversized sweater. Roose watched how the boy swallowed hard under his tight leather collar. Roose looked at the bowl harder then he stared at his son's face again. It sunk in.

"You are disgusting! How long did it take you to fill that bowl up, Ramsay? Did Theon have to jerk you off so much that his wrist is swollen? Oh gods, it really is. Young man, go put ice on that wrist immediately! Ramsay, you have no idea how upset I am with you. Because I just received some very distressing news that will affect us all. I was at least slightly soothed by the smell of cookies, the sound of my one good son playing music...and then my changeling goblin child covers holiday cookies in his cooling spunk. How proud I am of you. At least now I have an excellent excuse to release some of my frustrations before supper hour."

Domeric came into the kitchen while Ramsay was still cursing and Roose was still unbuckling his belt. The graceful young man that looked like a younger and willowy version of his father looked at the cookies and wailed. "Ramsay, why! You ruined all of them! That took hours and they were for my meeting tonight! I won't have enough time to make more!" His distressing wailing was punctuated by the heavy crack of Roose's belt onto Ramsay's now bare buttocks. Soon Ramsay was wailing along with his brother and Reek silently iced his wrist, sitting on a dog bed in the corner of the kitchen.  

 

Jeyne has pulled the thick curtains over the chilly window panes and silently served supper as the males gathered to eat. Even though only Ramsay and Domeric were Roose's sons, there were two other boys that lived there on a permanent basis. Theon was legally fostered by Roose when he was nine as a sort of therapy pet for Ramsay in hopes of calming the boy's hostile tendencies towards others. It did help decrease some of Ramsay's worst impulses and Roose luckily knew a very discreet doctor for Theon when needed.

The other boy that lived with them was Damon. Ramsay kept Theon as a pet not a friend and the boy chose Damon for a friend whether Roose approved or not. Damon was a boy from a very bad part of town with drug dealers for parents. He was low cunning and no actual education, a strong huge kid that stole and bullied to attain food and other things he needs. He follows Ramsay and for the most part does what he's told to do. He shares Ramsay's penchant for violence and when he stole a whip from some fair, Damon found his talent.

Through the years, Damon lived with them once Ramsay begged his father for the friend. "He can't stay with those druggies! He won't last much longer, you know that! His father pistol whipped him for opening the door to leave for school! He can't stay there, let me have him, Dad! Please? What can I do to make you say yes? I am grateful for my pet, I am and I love Theon! But I need to have a best friend, someone to talk to, to do stuff with that I can't do with Reek! You know he gets scared and timid! Reek only goes hunting cause I make him and he cries if I make him help me out! Damon is like my soul mate, father! Please? I'll do anything you want! He won't live long enough to get his diploma this year if you don't let him stay with us!"

With great reluctance, Roose had caved. He got Tywin Lannister to sign a warrant for Damon's parents trailer to be searched. As the chief of police he didn't need to be present, but it was a small town with a small force. Plus Winterfell was a close knit town and everyone knows everything before it happens. Roose knew there would be an audience and he dressed sharply for it. He also placed a call to social services so someone would show for Damon. Once he spoke with the Director for Social Services, he knew everyone would know. Lysa wasn't known for her discretion or her kindness towards children. She took this position because it was what her husband did before he died. Both of them had gone to the same college, him as a professor and her as a student.

After Jon Arryn was fired for sleeping and marrying a student, both of them took their social degrees and applied for the Winterfell positions of child welfare. They were awful at it and Lysa on her own is worse but the town saw no reason to change things. It never does. Nevertheless, Roose knew the chatty woman would not only call her sister, but would inform her friend at the tiny newspaper. Roose crashed the trailer with his men and they arrested the parents. Evidence of their dealing and trafficking drugs was everywhere, they were going to prison. Tywin put them away for most of their dreary lives and gifted Roose with fostering the boy.

Ramsay sat down on his chair with a black and blue ass and this thought soothed Roose. "Tonight we shall all be busy. In fact, until Christmas we are going to be busy. Each year there is a tradition as you know, among our elite neighbors. As much as you all roll your eyes, it is tradition and we all attend no matter who's house it is at. Well, it has finally become our turn again. We had all forgot and that leaves us only two weeks to pull this house together and pull a grand party together. So we shall make everything holly and jolly for the next two weeks or I'll skin you all alive for decorations."


	2. Crumbled Cookies

Roose Bolton's holiday party was both memorable and unforgettable in ways that he couldn't have predicted. Except he really should have known and that was his own mistake. That is what was driving him to overindulge in leftover heavily liquored eggnog while beating the living hell out of every person in his home. Roose carefully and calmly explained this all to his sobbing victims.

He held out his bloody hands, they were steady even if the rest of him swayed, a small drunken smirk played on his lips as he softly spoke.

"Ramsay, you can't blame anyone for this but yourself! You are on that cross instead of your creature for a very good reason! A better reason than you ever gave poor Reek for his journeys upon your cross! I am flaying you for being YOU! For being a foul, conniving creature that doesn't deserve my NAME! You should be grateful that I only flayed one line from your calf and thigh!"

Ramsay cried and yelled muffled words from behind the ball gag but Roose ignored him. Roose turned and pointed his slicked blade at Damon. "You were very lucky I only beat you with that bat. I am sure you have a few fractures but you need to be slowed down. Maybe it will dampen your urge to follow Ramsay's orders with such energetic joy." The large boy didn't dare respond beyond his sniffles and shuddering moans, he was curled brokenly pressing into the basement damp stone corner.

The cold if somewhat blurred gaze turned to a shifting under a large worktable. "Reek. You poor piece of forgotten pirate trash. I shouldn't have let Ramsay keep you this long. I should have drowned you years ago if I knew what was good for me. You have never had a choice, you had to obey my son, I know that. But just like my son, I have never been known to be fair and I am drunk enough to admit he gets his temper from me. I am sure whatever bruises you received from my kicks and fists are nothing compared to what Ramsay does to you."

Roose didn't expect the creature to respond or come into sight and he was right. Didn't matter.

Roose turned unsteadily to stare at the pale sad mirror image of a much younger him. Except that Domeric wasn't really like him, not on the inside. That was the pity, the damned pity of it all. He said this as he gently touched Dom's face and left streaks of crimson upon the white flesh.

"Enough of this spiced eggnog and it's like a damned truth serum, isn't it? The damned pity is your devilish younger half brother Ramsay is just like me. Domeric, you are more like your poor boring honorable sweet gentle mother was. That is why you are suffering down here in spite of all your efforts. That is why you allowed Ramsay to undermine every step you took and ruined my party. That's why you had to watch me discipline these sad miscreants. But that isn't why I have you stripped down and tied to a wooden beam. No. It's not."

Roose staggered back and beckoned to the last bruised person in his home. Jeyne inched forward, silent and understanding that her bruises were simply because she had been there to hit. Roose looked down his nose at her and demanded more eggnog. He enjoyed watching the girl flinch as he lightly tossed his bloody blade at her then he sneered when she only caused a drip of the thick drink upon the stones. He expected the girl to drop and shatter the pitcher so he could have another reason to cause her to bleed.

With a quick apology, Jeyne cleaned her mess and handed Roose a fresh cup. "Clean my blade and put it on the table over there!" Jumping to obey the snapped order, the girl's long black hair flew around her in an arc and Roose watched as Domeric's eyes tracked the hair. Sighing, Roose sunk onto a wooden chair and sipped at his drink while surveying his two sons. "Domeric, Ramsay, I was mortified this holiday season by both of you. The Boltons will never be asked to host a holiday party again, this will be the talk of the town for years, I am sure. But Dom, even that's not the reason I have you trussed up like this."

Domeric panted, he has learned during his years with his father that silence is the best. But he also knows his father uses the same silence to draw out what he wants. Domeric burst out, desperate to placate, to distract, to sweeten his father. "If it's about the decorations..." When Roose burst out laughing, all the boys jumped causing wood to rattle throughout the room.

"Ah, the decorations! You did so well buying tiny ceramic angels, glass blown colored balls and golden tinsel on a six foot plastic tree. With a silver star on the top that made a tasteful glow. Twinkling white lights draping every window, archway and small lit snowflakes upon our outer porches and bushes. The sight was delightful and lasted until the day of party. Pity that I stupidly thought I could go in to work for a few hours before the party started."

Roose held out his empty cup for Jeyne to hurry and fill. She went back to standing out of the way near the bottom of the stairs, holding the eggnog as instructed. After a healthy swallow, Roose smirked at his son and shook his head. "Seeing the sudden change in the decorations was a shock but it really shouldn't have been. I should have known your brother was only biding his time. That he had only pretended to be going along with things. You should have recognized it after so long, dammit, Dom!" Roose looked flushed and angry, deadly so for a second then settled back in his chair.

"I will admit, seeing the faces of the guests, so shocked, it was funny, I can appreciate that now. All those Halloween decorations dragged back out, Domeric, didn't you check once to see what the others were up to, out there? I can understand, you were helping with baking and such. But...the Christmas tree? You didn't notice the decorations changing to dangling skeletons and BDSM gear? You missed the silver star suddenly becoming a purple glowing dildo? But that isn't the reason you are strung up like this, son. Not over the decorations."

Domeric gave a dry sob and tried again. "I swear that I tried to pick a good Santa Claus! I screened every man until I found Ser Davos and he was perfect! How could I have known Ramsay would give him drugged wine and knock the man out cold? And I thought Ramsay's replacement was the only option since you already told the kids that Santa would be there! How could I have known that this Karl Drogo would only know the word NO in our language?"

Roose nearly spit out his eggnog as he tried to hold in more drunken laughter. "That was rather spectacular now that I think of it. The look on Rickon Stark's face when he asked Santa for a sled and the man yelled NO at him! Or poor Myrcella when she was already so scared of sitting on the man's lap and only did so when her mother forced her. She whispered that she wanted a dollhouse and when Drogo thundered his usual refusal, the girl burst into tears. He nearly threw her at Cersei before he said some sort of curse or prayer in his babble language at her. No, that isn't why you are tied up."

Domeric saw his brother staring at him, with a look that he just couldn't decipher. Suddenly he remembered being a preteen and Ramsay being just a little boy, both of them sharing that look a few times. It was back when Dom's mother was still alive and the boys were disciplined along with her. That was back when Roose had a minor drinking problem and it didn't last longer than it took for Roose to snap and murder his wife. Right after that, Roose never touched a drop of anything stronger than coffee. Until now.

Roose tilted his head to stare at Domeric then held out his empty cup again. Jeyne refilled it and Roose winked at the girl, who paled and hurried back to the shadows near the steps. Domeric hurried to call his father's attention to him again. Staring into the bloodshot eyes, Domeric implored his father. "Please, I am so sorry for all of it and so is Ramsay! So are Reek and Damon! We are sorry for the decorations, the Santa prank, for every stupid thing we have done to upset you! Please, father, we need a doctor for Ramsay and Damon! I need to get out of this binding before I need a doctor for circulation issues! Was it the food? Oh gods, I never meant for-"

"Pshaw!" Roose made everyone's eyes widen when he made such an undignified sound, followed by a dismissive wave of a sluggish arm. "I don't know how long you labored on that fruitcake, those cookies or the pies, they were perfection. I was so looking forward to them rather than the huge mountains of sweet crumbs that we uncovered instead. It was impressive how Ramsay managed to smash all the pies into one big one that was modeled to look like Cersei and Jaime Lannister having sex. Robert didn't seem as impressed as I was. The Lannisters didn't seem to like it either. Well, that isn't entirely true. Judging by how much Tyrion laughed, he found it a wonderful holiday treat indeed."

Domeric had the grace to look embarrassed even as Ramsay laughed through his ball gag. Roose drank more eggnog and nodded to himself. "The turkey and ham I paid so much for, Jeyne had prepped and cooked them carefully. I was sure that no one would be so desperate for attention that they would mess with the main meal. But I was wrong and really, I should have known better. So should you, Dom. You should have known better too. You should have checked to make sure your idiot brother didn't feed our meat, expensive meat, to his damned hunting dogs. Most of all, I am confused how Ramsay managed to put towers of dog shit into the meat trays undetected. It was an experience to uncover shit for my peers to behold and potentially eat." 

Roose held out his cup and stared hard at Domeric. "But even the food isn't the reason you are tied up here. All those things, the decorations, Santa and the food, those are the reasons the other boys are hurting right now. None of those things are why you are tied up, ready to be hurt, Domeric." Jeyne filled the cup with the last of the eggnog and Roose downed the cup fast as he stood up unsteadily. He grabbed onto the retreating girl as if to steady himself. Instantly, Jeyne moved towards the man as if to assist him.

Roose grabbed the heavy holiday pitcher from her and began to slowly and methodically beat Jeyne to death with it. Domeric screamed over and over, struggling to no avail. When the girl was dead, her head smashed into jelly on the stone floor, there was no sound but Dom's sobbing. "The reason your brother got away with all he did was because you were distracted, son. Your little secret affair with my maid kept you from noticing what the boys were up to. So here you are, tied and hurting. All of you may stay down here for the night. Domeric, I am going to leave the light on so you may watch your little lover's blood turn to an unimportant stain. Have a merry Christmas, boys."

It was a satisfying moment for Roose to lock the boys downstairs and he smiled. Staggering into the kitchen, he grabbed a dishcloth to start to clean the blood of his hands. That's when he saw Reek's cellphone on the counter blinking. He was the one who gave the boy the phone and the password, so he felt no problems turning Reek's phone on. A video was frozen and Roose played it. The voice was Ramsay's and it was breathless. There was a terrible sound, of a slicked flesh being rubbed and pulled.

"Reek, make sure you record this. Damon, you fill that bowl of batter thinking of that last whore we hunted and I'm going to give one more round of Ramsay special sauce into this eggnog."

Christmas day dawned as four boys sobbed in a basement and a man vomited into his kitchen sink.


End file.
